


Be your own Hero

by Mistressofsnark420



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is also a puppy, F/F, Lena is a grumpy black Cat, Mon ew doesnt exist cuz eww, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, The Carmilla AU no one asked for, Unrequited Superlane, kara is a puppy, no powers, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofsnark420/pseuds/Mistressofsnark420
Summary: Basically Supergirl cast in Carmilla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on Ao3, also i dont have every single episode of Carmilla commited to memory so I'll just add ro what i dont remember, I may skip episodes. Next chapter will be longer.

**Chapter One**

Kara Danvers sat in her dorm vlogging when her Roommmate Jess approached her and convinced her to go to a party,Kara of course was awkward and opped out on the drinking.

 

The next morning Kara woke up and placed her glasses on her face, she let Jess sleep for a few minutes, as she sat at her desk, turning her recording equipment on, and greeted her-non-existant- viewers.

Throwing back Jess' covers she dicovered an empty bed, she stepped back in confusion. Right into gooey subtance. She found a card and read it. 

"This has to be a mistake." Kara said to herself.

She busied herself with calling the number on the card with her Tracphone. She looked up at the camera indignantly and said "Don't judge my Mom thought i'd send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers, and my sister did as well."

She finally got ahold of administration and argued with the other party about Jess dropping out in the middle of the night. 

When receiving undesired results she angrily hung up, thinking she needed some potstickers.

Her door swung open, and for a second Kara thought it was Alex, but instead it was a pale grumpy looking brunette.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded, as the brunette tore through the room as if she owned it.

"I'm Lena your new roommate." Lena answered digging through Jess' belongings, then flopping down on her bed.

Kara flustered adjusted her glasses before retorting with "I already have a roommate!" waving her arms in exasperation.

Lena gave a smug grin and said "You catch on fast."

Kara shook her head, and said "No i have a roommate-Jess-but she's missing."

"So let me get this straight you have a roommate that you can't procure." Kara gave a firm shake of her head crossing her arms over her salmon colored cardigan. "Well until you can produce this Jess, I'm your new roommate."

 


	2. Worse Roommate Ever!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with Lena, Alex and Maggie are amused and Lucy shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recently found this story again so here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

"...And did I mention she never uses the chore wheel, well she did but as a coaster." Kara growled out as she paced Alex's dorm, it took her an hour to make it, and she was upset when Lena had spill HER hot cocoa on it.

Kara turned around and saw both Alex and Maggie giving her knowing grins.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"Well little Danvers. Remember what I told when you first started two years?" Maggie asked the tall blonde girl.  
"You said 'I can't believe older Danvers lets you go out looking like a soft lesbian Librarian.' What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. It was hilarious though." Maggie replied and Alex elbowed the small Hispanic woman. 

"Maggs I'm pretty sure she needs some advice." Alex said

"Try to get along with her, they could stick you will someone much worse. And as the floors don I promise to check on you and make sure your roommate hasn't murdered you." Maggie told Kara, who nervously adjusted her glasses at the thought of her annoying roommate murdering her in her sleep or worse stealing her food.  
"Alright little Danvers, time to go."

"One more thing you remember my roommate Jess right?" Kara questioned, knowing they did.

"Yeah, what about her?" Alex replied.

"She's missing." 

"As in a few credits or we should start putting her picture on milk?" Alex inquired, Kara pulled out a baggie that held the card from administration.

"As in who decides to drop out in the middle of a frat party. This sounds suspicious." Kara said starting to getting excited to test her investigative journalism knowledge out.

"No Kara. Just leave it alone. Forget about Jess and just deal with your how did you describe her 'A Goddess with a Celtic lit.'" Alex knew that wasn't close but she had to distract her puppy of a sister before her curiosity got her in trouble. Alex internally sighed. She loves Kara but the girl is a magnet for trouble.

 

Kara blushed and babbled on about her not saying Lena was a Goddess but something close like a she demon, yeah that's it.

Alex and Maggie rolled their eyes at the excitable blonde.

 

*Time Skip*

After a week Kara had not forgotten about Jess and did some digging, Jess was not the first girl to go missing.  
But the two that did came back after a few days. Jess did not which was aggravating for Kara. Add that with her sarcastic lazy roommate and Kara was close to snapping.

Alex continued to discourage Kara's investigation.

Kara then came up with her "Brilliant" plan to post her vlog online for the campus to see. Which immediately called for a mandatory meeting in the quad. Lilian Luthor aka the Dean made it known that allegations of missing students would not be tolerated. Kara's Lit TA Lucy Lane stood up and said it wasn't allegations if her sorority sister Susan Vasquez wasn't missing as well. Which started an all out war between sororitys about who would be protecting who from some unknown force.

Kara briefly saw her sister glaring at her in disapproval, before Lucy had ushered her back to her room.

Once they reached Kara's dorm she invited Lucy in nervously fiddling with her glasses, Lucy smiled at the taller girl

"Are you still recording dispite the fact you just got busted by the Dean?"  
"Yes." Kara answered, Lucy gave her an amused grin, and said "You got balls Danvers."

Kara and Lucy then relayed the events of the gathering in the quad.

Lena stormed in as usual and glared at Lucy, then Kara. "What the frilly hell is this?" Lena drawled out sounding angry.  
"This is Lu-"  
"I don't care why is the Hobbit here?" Lena hissed, Kara huffed and said "She is at a perfectly average height, and i invited her over."

Lucy looked between the two and sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

 

* * *

A Week Later

Kara sat at her desk going through her files on the girls who went missing. She couldn't find a connection. Someone walked and Kara saw two frat boys one was an African American male with a bald head and a goofy smile, the other was a white guy who was also bald with pale green eyes that made Kara think of Lena for a second, and an unsettling smile that made Kara nervous.

"What in the name Hufflepuff are you doing here?" Kara asked, the approachable one stepped forward and introduced himself.  
"I'm James and this is Lex. And I am your dudescort." Kara groaned at that, and said "That won't be nessicary, I'm just going to be in my dorm, and if i feel the need to wander you'll be the first to know." James then went on about it was their duty to protect hottie's, which was starting to irritate the feminist in Kara, Lena then-Per usual- stormed in looking at both guys with contemp, she then turned to Kara. "Why did you let these dimwits in?" She snarled, Kara faced off with her and waved her arms at the guys who were watching "What part of this looks like let?" "Isn't this what you want when you posted your plea for help. 'Oh no Jess is missing! Oh no Lena's mean!' Am I close?" Lena mocked in an eerily close to Kara's voice. "Close but the girl who plays you is a raging bitch." Kara said without thinking, Lena closed in on her but James said "Hey babes shouldn't fight." Lena whirled on his giving a devious smirk, before launching into a spield that ended with Lex and James running out, after Lena bit James. * * * Kara made a breakthrough in her investigation, she finally made a connection. At every party Lena was seen with each girl. Kara had just presented her case to her viewers when Lena appeared out of nowhere and Kara clicked to another tab. "I can see your Bellatrix and Hermione fanfic dork." Kara had forgot about that guilty pleasure when hiding her findings on her maybe stocking/kidnapping roommate.

"Umm yeah I've gotta go." Kara texted Lucy to meet at her sister and Maggie's dorm, that she had a breakthrough in the investigation.

She barged into the room and covered her eyes when she saw the two making out.

"Aww gross Alex." Kara complained never wanting to see that.

"Well you did just barge in." Alex deadpanned, as Maggie said "Sup Little Danvers." Kara glared at Maggie but that had about as much effect as an angry kitten. "I'm taller than you." Kara looked at Alex who was laughing. "You as well." Lucy barged in and Kara said "Also you." Lucy looked bewildered but ignored it. "Guys i found something." "


End file.
